Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte
by Anillus
Summary: De repente vi como mi mundo se quebraba en mil pedazos. Como una ilusión se desvanecía, para enfrentarme a lo único real. Desde ese entonces, todo parecía tan mundano. Lo que antes podía afectarme, ahora perdía completamente su relevancia. Y entonces fue cuando crecí...


A penas abrí los ojos cuando el despertador sonó vagamente. Estaba a punto de aventarlo por la ventana, y seguir durmiendo abrazada a la almohada cuando recordé por qué lo había puesto en un comienzo.

¡Examen de cálculo!

Prácticamente me abalancé a apagarlo lo antes posible. Miré a mi izquierda, con el cabello revuelto y mis enormes ojeras de las muchas noches que no había podido dormir por completo. Por suerte la noche anterior había sido más agradable en ese sentido, las horas de sueño comenzaban a alargarse toda la noche, uno de las mejores características de los seis meses. Ya casi no deambulaba como un zombi por los pasillos del campus.

Hubo un leve quejido, y nada más.

Pufff… Eso estuvo cerca. Por poco y él casi se despierta. Tenía un oído muy agudo y el sonido más leve lograba ponerlo alerta. Busqué los libros por todas partes, pero lo único que encontraba a mi paso eran los manuales de _"Como ser buenos padres"._ Me puse en puntitas de pie, mirando sobre mi hombro, y con cuidado comencé a revolver entre los libros de la mesada. No, tampoco estaban ahí…

Miré a mi alrededor: andadores, libros, juguetes, ositos de felpa… Lo pensé unos instantes, retrocediendo en las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior. Al preparar el biberón, yo tenía mis apuntes conmigo.

¡La cocina!

Me dirigí casi a hurtadillas a la cocina, que no era demasiado grande, porque el apartamento que rentaba no era demasiado grande. Hacía dos pasos y estaba en la cocina. Hacía un paso a la derecha, y estaba en el baño. Fue entonces cuando sin premeditarlo, pisé un pequeño juguete de agua que estaba en el suelo. El chillido del patito de hule fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar al pequeño glotón que dormía todas las noches a mi lado, en su pequeña cuna. Esperé unos instantes…

Nada.

Tomé los apuntes de la mesada, y observé como brillaban los platos y todas las ollas que había lavado y acomodado en su lugar. Todavía recordaba cómo encontraba antes la cocina cuando me despertaba en la habitación del campus en la universidad. No más platos sucios con restos de pizza para lavar el día siguiente, o el siguiente cuando volviera a mi cuarto y estuvieran a punto de desintegrarse. No. Ahora todo eso era diferente. Tenía que mantener el orden y la limpieza rigurosamente. La alfombra del piso (tuve que alfombrar el piso), estaba limpia, libre de pelusas y cubierta de pelotas de diferentes colores.

Cuando regresé lentamente a la habitación, estaba recostado boca arriba (solía dormir boca abajo, casi siempre), se había dado la vuelta por sí mismo y ahora tenía las manos en la boca degustándolas. Me miraba fijamente con sus pequeños ojos.

Suspiré sonriendo.

-Hey… Buenos días.- Dije en un tono animado.- Dejas caer esos muñecos chillones al piso para que no pueda escaparme sin que lo sepas, ¿verdad?

Lo único que tuve como respuesta fue un balbuceo constante.

-Lo tomaré como un si.- Dije mientras me dirigía al refrigerador por un poco de leche, y en busca de uno de los biberones esterilizados.- Bien, supongo que no me puedo quejar. Después de todo, solo te despertaste una sola vez anoche. Estoy segura que los vecinos están agradecidos.

Escuché que el balbuceo incrementaba como si él estuviera cantando, mientras yo calentaba la leche.

-Da-da-da-da…- Dije imitándolo, y esperando a que respondiera.- Será genial cuando puedas decir "Helga, tengo el trasero húmedo, estoy listo para que me cambies", créeme lo estoy esperando.

Me aproximé a la cuna con el biberón preparado y vi que me extendía los brazos para que lo cargara.

-Y bien, amigo. ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?- Dije mientras lo recostaba en mi regazo. Técnicamente tenía el biberón con sus propias manos.- A veces pienso que eres el hijo no reconocido de Harold.- Mencioné notando como se desesperaba por más leche.- Aún es temprano para ir al parque.- Miré el reloj y noté cómo empezaba amanecer. Realmente era muy temprano todavía.

Estaba haciendo un conteo de las hojas que tenía que repasar aún. Cielos… ¡Sí que estaba en aprietos! Pero después de haber reprobado las últimas dos asignaturas, tenía que esforzarme. No podía perder todo un año de ajetreo solo porque estaba completamente exhausta. Al mover las hojas, encontré algo que me llamó la atención. Era una publicidad que había obtenido en la calle, cuando fui al minisúper de la esquina a hacer las compras.

**"Nadar con bebés"**

La idea no estaba nada mal. Según el manual para padres, tenía que incentivar al niño. A los seis meses se ponen inquietos y quizás algo de juegos acuáticos sería una buena opción.

-Y… ¿Cómo te ves bajo el agua? ¿Te gusta la idea? ¿Crees que podrás con el reto?- Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido. El biberón cayó a un lado y el cerró los ojos, después de expulsar los gases retenidos. Ladeé la cabeza, sonriendo.- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que puedes manejarlo! Estuviste nadando en líquido amniótico durante nueve meses, ¿no?

Puse el biberón sobre la mesada y lo tapé con la sábana.

Creo que estudié una hora, cuando recibí un mensaje en mi teléfono.

_"Cervezas esta noche, en la cantina alemana, todo lo que puedas beber. Debes pasar parte de tu situación porque has estado desparecida completamente, Pataki. Por cierto, Arnold dice que quiere verte"_

**¿Arnold?!**

El mensaje era del engendro de hormonas alteradas de Sid. Me asombró la mención sobre Arnold. Había olvidado la fecha de su retorno, después de las dos semanas que había estado de viaje por Seattle. A decir verdad, hacía un buen tiempo que no hablaba con él, más que un cruce de palabras en los pasillos o en la biblioteca, donde rara vez lo encontraba. No desde que había iniciado su relación con Stacy Wallas, una compañera de su clase de sociología. Stacy, Traxie, Fizzy, Lizzy, o como sus tantas relaciones se llamaran, porque al tal caso todas tenían el mismo nombre y rango de personalidad encantadora, casi perfecta, abnegada, linda y lista.

_Pero si tú eres la reina del azúcar, Helga._ Pensé sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

Desvíe la atención al ruido de hojas que se estaban arrugando.

-¡No, no, no! - Señalé arrebatándole mis apuntes al pequeño destructor a mi lado, que ya estaba arrojándolas de la cama.- Toma, juega con el señor apestoso.- Le dije entregándole un osito al que le faltaba un ojo. Ese era su juguete favorito, muy a pesar de que había intentando miles de veces entregarle otros muñecos enteros que si tenían todas sus partes.

Por suerte lo abrazó en el acto y yo pude salvar mis apuntes, que representaban prácticamente la mitad del examen.

-¿Cómo es que gasto la mitad del suelo comprando cientos de juguetes, y tú sigues insistiendo en seguir jugando con el señor apestoso?- Me quejé en vano, suspirando.

Pensé en la reunión de la noche. Hacía tiempo que no salía a matar las horas con ese grupo de perdedores, y tenía que admitir que muy dentro de mí, empezaba a extrañar las noches de cervezas y tiro al blanco. Además… Arnold había regresado de sus vacaciones y quería verlo.

-Reunión de la fraternidad….- Mencioné mirando hacia abajo.- ¿Qué haré contigo esta noche?-Pregunté pensando en alguna opción. Lo más lógico era contratar a una niñera, pero ¿quién podría ser la persona indicada para cuidar de él, mientras yo estuviera en la fiesta?

Estaba pensando, cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar, pero esta vez fue el calendario que me recordaba un compromiso con el que tenía o mejor dicho, los dos teníamos que cumplir ese mismo día.

**¡Día de vacunas!**

-_Oh oh_…- Dije mirando al chupa dedo a mi lado.- ¿Otra vez?- Inquirí dudosa de lo que leía. Luego recordé las vacunas de los seis meses que había mencionado la doctora.- Bien, ¡qué remedio! Creo que hoy te toca de nuevo, amigo. Tenemos que ir al hospital, ahora. De otro modo, la espera será eterna, ya sabes cómo son los hospitales.- Mencioné cargándolo en brazos y buscando algo que ponerle.

Bebé, llaves, bolso, dinero, carriola, teléfono…

Pensé haciendo las cuentas de las cosas que tenía que llevar.

Tomé al señor apestoso de la cama, y lo guardé. Tenía que lograr distraerlo del dolor de las inyecciones de alguna forma. Hacer muecas con la cara, la última vez no había resultado del todo.

Lo senté en su carriola con forma de auto y vi cómo intentaba llevarse los pies a la boca.

-Woow, ¡me sorprendes! Cada vez estás más flexible.- Dije viéndolo estirarse en su posición.

_Muy bien, al hospital._

…

Eran las 9 de la noche. Ya estaba lista esperando a una de las chicas que enviaría la agencia de niñeras. Hacía rato que él estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Las horas esperando en el hospital, el ir y venir, las compras que tuvimos que hacer (jamás pensé que los pañales fueran tan costosos antes); todo había logrado agotarlo. Me aproximé a la pequeña cuna, y lo cubrí con su manta con dibujos de boxeadores.

-Al menos estás más tranquilo esta vez…

Sonreí pensando en mi buena suerte.

Cuando el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la chica que "supuestamente" se encargaría de él. La observé detenidamente.

-Mmmm… ¿Si? ¿Qué deseas? Escucha si estás vendiendo algo niña, no estoy interesada en nada que…

-¡No, no! ¡Soy la niñera!- Me dijo sonriendo mientras hacía un globo con la goma de mascar- Me enviaron de la agencia… ¿Dónde está el bebé?

Dudé. Realmente dudé si dejarla pasar o no. ¡Pero qué remedio! Si la enviaban de la agencia, tenía que tener algo de materia gris en esa cabeza inflada, ¿cierto?

-De acuerdo… Pasa.- Asentí suspirando y sabiendo que me arrepentiría de eso.-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18.

Rodé los ojos. De acuerdo, era mayor de edad, pero francamente yo estaba esperando a alguien diferente que casi una adolescente.

-¡Aaaaaaw! ¡Es la cosa más tierna que jamás he visto!

Asentí, afirmando con la cabeza. Era cierto, él era la cosa más tierna que haya existido. Dormía abrazado al señor apestoso.

-Escucha, solo estaré ausente por una hora. Este es mi número, y este es el número del club donde estaré.- Le dije entregándole dos tarjetas fluorescentes.- En la heladera están los números de la policía, los bomberos, el hospital, urgencias, el número de mi amiga Phoebe por si algo ocurriera y no pudieras comunicarte conmigo.

-Oh… De acuerdo.

La miré a los ojos. Esa forma de asentir no me convencía.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia cuidando niños pequeños? Y no cuentan muñecos de plástico, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dije adaptando mi pose más intimidante y cruzándome de brazos.

Sonrió con su aire angelical.

-Claro señora Pataki. Cuido a mi hermana, todas las tardes. Me aseguraré de que el pequeño, esté sano y salvo.

_Más te vale._

-Eso espero. No quites tus ojos de él en ningún momento. Hoy recibió las vacunas de los seis meses, y si bien no ha tenido fiebre, cualquier cambio podría ser importante. Tengo un televisor de 22 pulgadas que puedes usar, y puedes tomar 2 paletas del refrigerador.

-Muy bien.

-Este es su juguete favorito, por si despierta y no puedes tranquilizarlo. Odia estar solo, así que intenta acomodar el sofá cerca de la cuna para que sienta tu presencia.

-Entendido.

-Es muy tranquilo, pero se despertará en media hora para tomar su biberón. Cuidado con su piel al cambiarlo, no lo dejes estar mucho o podría rozarse y por nada del mundo quiero que sienta una molestia de ese tipo…

-Eso no pasará.- Me dijo interrumpiéndome. Parecía prestar atención a mis indicaciones. Suspiré… Decidí tomar una hoja del anotador, y dejar todo detallado. Se la entregué con una expresión severa.

-Volveré en una hora.- Dije despidiéndome y tomando mi chaqueta. Al colocarla sentí un crujido. Rayos! La última chaqueta que tenía estaba muy degastada. Bueno, no tenía otra opción; por ahora tendría que aguantar un poco más.- Hasta luego.

-Adiós señora Pataki.

_¿Señora Pataki? Puaj!_

**Continuará…**

…

Hola a todos. Se supone que esta historia ocurre cuando nuestros queridos personajes están en la Universidad, o College como le dicen en . a los institutos con carreras de 4 años. Sé que hay muchos que siguen mis fics, y sí tengo muchos sin terminar, pero algo que puede alegrarlos y es que esta historia ya está finalizada: subiré un capítulo a diario. ¿Qué me llevó a escribir esto después de tanto tiempo? Bueno… Siempre que entro al fandom de Hey Arnold!, me encuentro con muchas historias similares: Helga tiene una vida miserable y sin ningún tipo de alegría porque Arnold no la quiere; solo Arnold es feliz; etc, etc, etc. Y la más recurrente de todas: esa idea enfermiza de lo que es el amor: que solo porque Arnold no ama a Helga, su vida no tiene sentido y quiere morirse literalmente. Es verdad, Helga es una niña desdichada que sufre negligencia por parte de su familia; pero la vida no son solo problemas… No. Pasan cosas buenas también.

Este es el último fic que publicaré (tranquilos, "Al diablo el amor" tendrá su final). Solo quise hacer esto, porque cuando yo comencé a leer fics y esas cosas, tenía 17 años. Sí, una adolescente, ha pasado un tiempo de eso, y he cambiado. Y así como hay mucha gente de esa edad que lee estos fics, pienso que es otro el mensaje que se debería trasmitir aquí.

En fin, gracias a todos los que leen o siguen mis historias de alguna manera.

Lamento si decepciono o enfado a alguien, no es la intención. La idea es dejar una última historia que sirva de algo. Suerte y nos leemos.


End file.
